Curious
by MelodicMadness
Summary: Ellis asks too many questions, but this time he gets an answer he wasn't expecting. Nellis.


_-I do not own these two lovely boys, although I can imagine all the fun I'd have if I did.- _

_Before we move on, please do not take this seriously. It's quick and dirty, and I just had to get this out of my system after my friend and I kept making jokes while playing L4D2 earlier today. And of course, Ellis just had to ask **that** question. First time ever posting anything even remotely porny, so, um, yeah. Enjoy?_

_x-x-x-x _

Nick shouldn't have been surprised. Ellis had asked plenty of strange questions in the past, and Nick usually silenced him with a quick kiss to the lips. Of course, he only ever used this trick when he was certain that Coach and Rochelle had their attention focused elsewhere, otherwise he resorted to the usual, "Ellis, is now really the time?"

This time, however, Nick had no idea how to respond to the question that appeared out of the blue.

"Hey Nick, whaddaya think 'suck heads' means?"

He went still for a moment, seemingly unnoticed by Ellis because he continued his story about the euphemism.

After considering a few replies, Nick finally spoke, "Why the hell are you asking me?"

Ellis blinked and looked at him, "Yer educated 'n all, arn'chu?"

He snorted, "Trust me, that's not something _educated _people waste their time doing."

Ellis thought about it for a moment, scrunching his face up as he tried his darndest to figure out the phrase. His efforts yielded no results. "Well what does it mean?"

Nick started to believe that Ellis was doing this on purpose, trying to get him all hot and flustered at a bad time, because if the hick really hadn't had a blow job in his whole life, then that was just _pitiful_. Nick stopped walking, halting Ellis in the process, and let Rochelle and Coach wander far away enough so that they couldn't hear his next words.

"Since you're so eager to know, I'll show you right now."

Ellis barely had time to open his mouth to reply before Nick had swiftly dragged him further out of site of the other two party members and pushed him up against a wall.

Nick's hands left Ellis' shoulders and traveled down his torso, stopping at the knot of his coverall sleeves.

"Nick, what're ya-"

"Still don't know what it is?" He continued undoing the knot, smirking when Ellis tried to speak but ended up stuttering instead. The coveralls dropped loudly to the floor, leaving Ellis in nothing but his t-shirt and his boxers. Already Nick could see Ellis' arousal through the boxers, anticipating what Nick's lips were going to do next.

Nick himself was getting eager. He had yet to see more than just Ellis' bare chest, covered in hickeys and trails of saliva that he had left. Part of him thought he should save this moment for when they had more time to fool around, but he figured, what the hell, he was already this far.

"Sh-should we really be doing this right now?" Ellis wasn't too concerned about a random infected appearing and attacking them. He was worried about Coach rounding that corner and laying his eyes on what was soon going to take place.

"You're the one who asked," Nick replied, leaving no room for argument.

He didn't waste another second after that, looping his fingers in the elastic of the last piece of fabric getting in between him and Ellis' aching member, and yanking the boxers down to join the coveralls.

Ellis let out a short and loud gasp from the shock of being exposed. Nick paid no attention to the small noise and continued his descent. One hand gripped the exposed erection as the other held tightly onto Ellis' trembling hips. Oh boy, Nick thought to himself, he really hasn't had this done to him before.

When Nick's warm lips first touched him, Ellis had to brace himself against the wall to keep his knees from giving out below him. Nick's skilled tongue traveled over and under his sensitive skin, sending arousal through every single nerve. He groaned from the pleasure and gripped the wall even tighter, feeling the tension already beginning to build up in his stomach. Nothing Nick did to him before ever felt _this _good.

Nick shifted to give himself a better angle, causing Ellis to bite back yet another moan. He dragged his teeth over the ridge of his pulsing cock, then slowly devoured it again until he could feel the slick tip at the back of his throat. Then slowly he began the process all over again, creating a smooth rhythm of in and out.

Already the tension built up in Ellis' stomach, making it hard for him to focus on anything but the hot wetness enclosed around him. "God, Nick," he managed to gasp out, feeling reality disappear in place of pleasure. All of Ellis' little noises weren't helping Nick to calm his own ache in his pants. He removed his hand that was previously gripped around Ellis' length to unzip his own pants, gripping himself tightly in his hands. He stroked himself at the same pace he used on Ellis, in and out, up and down. Already he was so close to the edge, he was determined to bring Ellis down with him.

With his hand out of the way, Nick was able to engulf the entirety of Ellis, running his tongue under and along his throbbing balls. He kept up this new technique until Ellis could barely breathe, sweat dripping down every inch of his skin. Nick was hard within his own hands but he didn't let up. They were too close for him to pull away now.

"God, _yes_- right there-" Ellis placed a hand on the back of Nick's head and pulled him closer than was physically possible. He glanced down at Nick touching himself and let out a long, guttural moan from the sight. His senses could no longer hold up, and not even a second after the sounds had left his mouth, Ellis finally came into Nick's mouth, knees giving out below him.

Nick greedily accepted Ellis' seed with a few gulps and gave himself a few more tugs before joining Ellis in his orgasm. He collapsed against his heaving chest, feeling both of their heart beats quiet down.

When Ellis had enough air back in his lungs to speak again, he chuckled and said, "That was some explanation."

Nick pulled away to look at Ellis, smirking devilishly as he replied, "Now you just have to do the same for me later."


End file.
